The Bet
by admiration
Summary: How about a little sexy bet? NaruSasu, funny&sexy, all u need!


Short, perverted story for all yaoi crazy fans:) Enjoy! And of course warning: this is yaoi, means boyxboy actions. So if you don't like it - don't read it.

"Could you please keep your hands out of my butt?" asked annoyed blonde to his horny boyfriend who was standing behind him "I'm trying to sign those papers and it's preety hard when you're fumbling me." A really sexy smirk appeared on raven's face, his hand still carressing his blonde's ass.

"And what if i say no?" he asked playfully "What would you do, my little kitsune?" "Stop caling me like that!" Naruto turned around, very annoyed "And stop touching me like that if you don't want to die!" Sasuke laughed and his hand slipped under the blonde's T-shirt. "You don't like when i touch you?" he asked queitly as his hand was wandering on Naruto's stomach "Or kiss you?" he kissed Naruto's neck "Or rape you?" he smirked evilishly "I hate that last part especially!" the blonde teared out from his boyfriend's arms and stood in front of him with serious face. "Come on sweety, let's have some fun..." Sasuke tried to turn back to the position they were before but failed.

"I said no, Sasuke-teme." Naruto looked calm "Kami, you're so horny today..." Sasuke laughed "He he, guess i am..." he pulled Naruto close to himself "I bet you wouldn't keep your hand out of me for one day." "So how about a little dare?" now Sasuke's face changed a bit "Fine." Naruto smiled "No kissing or touching for one day, since today's noon to tommorow's." The raven nodded in agreement.

"When i win you'll have to obey me and we'll have sex in every place& every time i will want to." a smirk on Sasuke's face grew bigger as he imagined all those actions "IF you'll win, teme." Naruto smirked evilishly "And if i won, you'll be my uke for two months. Deal?" "Deal." they shaked their hand and Naruto came back to his work.

'I will win, usuratonkachi." Sasuke thought to himself and smiled.

--

But it was toughter than the raven thought. He got used to touching and kissing his kitsune anytime he wanted and there wasn't any objection. Till now. And more of that, Naruto looked so fuckable in that day! Sasuke had to strain all his power to stop himself from molesting the blonde.

And Naruto? It was way easier for him to handle that coldness between them. But of course he was planning on winning that bet. The reward was just too good to lose it. 'Sas-uke' was repeating Naruto and smiling to himself every time he imagined some perverted things about his boyfriend in that way.

--

Of course if you want to win a bet like that you have to tease your opponent. And, Sasuke had to admit it, his kitsune was too good in it. Once he stepped out of the shower completely naked, which made the raven a nosebleed and he had to visit the bathroom three times after thatXD. Another time, while eating, Naruto was licking his spoon with such a passion and in so sexy way, that Sasuke was close to raping his kitsune.

More of that, the raven couldn't find the right way to tease the blonde without touching him. And also he was tired of his constant visits in the bathroom (two per hour).

--

They were at Ichiraku, on a dinner. Naruto was eating his third bowl already, whiel Sasuke was still at his first. 'He's so greedy...' thought the raven giving his boyfriend his ramen. "Slow down, usuratonkachi, you'll get sick of eating so fast..." he glared at the blonde with wide opened eyes and his heart skipped. Naruto's tongue was licking the chopsticks now. Naruto's small, pink tongue... Naruto's mouth... Naruto's lips... Sasuke felt a rising bulge in his pants.  
Of course Naruto was doing it on purpose, he knew that it will make his raven horny. And it worked. In 100 per cents.

Sasuke knew he can't take it any longer. Stupid bet. Stupid Naruto. Stupid sexy Naruto.

The raven grasped his boyfriend's shirt and pulled him to himself, connecting their lips in passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes opened wider with surprise, but soon after he cooled down and gave into the kiss. Sasuke's tongue was playing with his own in dirty game with no rules. Naruto moaned while Sasuke was exploring his mouth. They both were definitely enjoying it.

They finally broke apart, panting hardly. Naruto touched his lips and smiled widely. "I won, Sasuke-teme." he said with satisfaction in his voice. Sasuke just stood up and pulled the blonde towards the exit. "I don't care, we're going to apartament now." the bulge in his pants needed to be taken care of.

When they arrived, they started to kiss in the door and they slowly lead their way to the bedroom. They both fell on their bed, Sauke on top of Naruto. "He he, not fair." the blonde switched their positions and he was on the top now. "What are you doing?!" yelled annoyed and horny Sasuke "You forgot already? I won the bet." the blonde smiled pervertly. "But... but..." Sasuke was cut off by the other boy's lips. "Don't worry, i'll make you feel really good, Sas-uke." he said palyfully "You have no idea what am i planning to do to you."

The end! XD


End file.
